TATA
by dreamsweet27
Summary: Antes de que leais quiero avisar que esta historia no tiene ocs y no esta relacionada con cualquier anime o manga,añado que es de genero aun teneis ganas de leerla, adelante.Y quiero aclarar que la amiga de Beth se llama Sam (nunca puse el nombre en la parte anterior) y tiene un hermano un año mayor llamado Luke.


[T.A.T.A; Por que puedes expresar tus sentimientos con unas pocas siglas!]

-  
"A menos de 2cm ha estado mi mano cerca de la tuya varias veces y yo por mas que quisiera nunca tuve fuerzas para agarrarla cogerla con fuerzas y decirte mis verdaderos y puros sentimientos. En cambio me quedaba quieta y helada, maldiciéndome a mi misma. Soy muy tímida aun para poder decírtelo"

-Beth ya es hora de irnos –dijo mi compañera de clase y mi única amiga  
-Ah..si claro –recogí mis cosas y me encamine con ella hacia mi casa. Miré por la ventana antes de irme. Soleado.

"El curso empezó hace algunas semanas pero aun llegaban algunos alumnos nuevos al instituto. No era del todo habitual, no al menos para mi."

Entonces? –dijo mi amiga mientras yo estaba en mis pensamientos y me la quede mirando  
-Entonces...que? –le dije yo en duda  
-Que me dices? No te gusta nadie? Este año han llegado un montón de chicos guapos en la clase! –dijo animada, era normal en ella. Era atractiva, abierta, simpática y alegre. Todo chico se giraba a su pasar, era demasiado linda para estar con un estorbo como yo.  
-No...-dije alzando la mirada- Aun no he sentido nada parecido a eso que llaman 'amor'  
-Um...-se quedo pensativa unos instantes- No pasa nada seguro que alguien aparecerá en cuanto menos te lo esperes y hará palpitar ese corazón- dijo señalando mi pecho  
-No tengo prisa –dije sin dar mucha importancia a lo dicho- me voy,tengo tarea que hacer  
-Nos vemos –dijo ella mientras agitaba su mano enérgicamente y hizo llamar la atención de unos cuantos chicos por allí. Era realmente agradable estar a su lado.

"Al dia siguiente llegue de las primeras, me senté a mi pupitre situado al final de la clase al lado de la ventana y esperé. Me anunciaron la llegada de algunos nuevos alumnos esta semana y el pupitre de al lado mio estaba vacío. Solo esperaba que la persona que fuera a sentarse a mi lado no me molestara en las clases"

-Chicos, nuevos alumnos- dijo la profesora poco después de que todos nos sentáramos en nuestros respetivos sitios. Era un chico y una chica. Él tenia los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño, se sentó en la mesa situada en medio de la clase. Ella tenia el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, tan oscuros que casi no se apreciaba la pupila,se sentó a mi lado sin dirigirme la mirada- Él se llama Bryan y ella Amie,por favor cuidad bien de ellos ya que son recien llegado aqui- sentenció y con ello empezaron las clases hasta el atardecer

"La ultima hora había tocado Educación Física,no se me da del todo mal pero suelo cansarme con facilidad,asi que en cuanto pude me retire para buscar las cosas en la clase y abrir la puerta sorprendi a una pareja de estudiantes los recien llegados Amie y Bryan"

-Yo...Lo siento –dije algo cortada y cerré la puerta rapidamente. Cuando volví fue con todos mis compañeros y ellos ya no estaban. Me tranquilizé, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no entendia porque. Quizas fuera por que los ojos de el al entrar me miraron ocn forma fria y despiadada esos pocos segundos.

"Volví a mirar el cielo cuando salí del instituto con mi amiga. Nublado. Siempre que miro el cielo me tranquilizo debo ser una persona..."

-... Rara –dijo mi amiga que al parecer llevaba unos segundos hablándome- Estas rara,que te ocurre?

-Nada en particular, solo que debo estar algo cansada, no te preocupes –dije no queria preocuparla con estupideces

-Esta bien –dijo ella,finalmente- yo me tengo que desviar hoy,lo siento –dijo señalando hacia otro lugar- tengo academia,nos vemos mañana –volvio a despedirse alegremente y se fue.

"Estuve un largo rato andando sola, apunto de llegara a mi casa alguien me cogio del brazo débilmente, era Amie"

-Ho-hola... –me dijo ella sin fuerzas- esto...quería pedirte un favor...me gustaria que no le digieses a nadie que –

-Que os estabais abrazando? –termine su frase,tenia prisa,estudiar era mi idea principal y este encuentro no estaba planificado- tranquila no dire nada –retire su brazo y me dispuse para irme, pero ella me lo volvio a agarrar

-No es eso –dijo ella- no quiero que le digas a nadie que estaba llorando,no quiero que todos sepan que soy debil y me ocurra como en el instituto anterior...-se corto en seco entonces y aproveche para hablar

-No se lo que te ha pasado anteriormente pero te puedo jurar que no dire nada –dije firme con ganas de irme y de golpe ella cambio de expresión seria a una dulce y alegre y me sonrio añadiendo un "gracias,Betty!".He de decir que es algo rarita tambien.

"Al dia siguiente el ambiente de la clase habia cambiado: Las chicas estaban en circulo rodeando a Bryan como poseídas y Amie estaba al final de la clase junto a mi pupitre con unos cuantos dos bandas tambien estaban celosas por las popularidad de la otra persona. Me senté y mi amiga que se sentaba enfrente añadio un 'Buenos dias Beth, pareces muy alegre hoy'Yo alegre?Serian imaginaciones suyas..."

-Betty! –dijo en voz baja mi nueva compañera- necesito tu ayuda!Podemos ir juntas a la hora del patio? –yo afirme y poco después tocó el timbre,ella me agarró rapidamente del brazo y me llevo hasta la azotea del patio sin dejarme tiempo a explicarle a mi amiga donde iba- Menos mal... –dijo al cerrar la puerta de la azotea

-Y dime...que quieres? –le dije,esta chica me estaba causando muchas 'alteraciones' en mi vida en estos dos últimos dias

-Te quiero explicar por que me importa tanto parecer fuerte...-dijo ella- siento haberte exigido algo asi ayer. Veras,desde muy pequeña yo y Bryan somos amigos pero el siempre ha sido el centro de popularidad con las chicas y viceversa. El era fuerte y atractivo pero yo era debil y timida y por supuesto los chicos se aprovechaban de mi inocencia en cuando podian por eso cambie de suerte tenia a Bryan para protegerme, siempre lo ha hecho y me alegro. Pero...mis sentimientos han cambiado respecto a el, me gusta pero...-

-Espera, espera! –dije frenándola ya que explico todo muy rapido y nerviosa- Y por que me explicas todo esto a mi? No te puedo ayudar y menos en amor,soy novata- culminé

-Por que a el le gustan las chicas como tú! –dijo ella rapidamente antes de que me fuera- inteligentes y frias por fuera pero dulces y amables por dentro. Eso es lo que yo necesito ser! –dijo ella se como pensaba que la iba a ayudar pero desde luego esta no era mi guerra- dejame estar a tu lado y aprender de ti! –dijo ella sorprendiéndome mucho- por favor...

-... Haz lo que quieras – me retire pero ella me siguió atras supongo que era un 'entendido' por su parte. No me parecia bien su idea, pero queria que lo entendiese por ella llegamos a la clase solo estaba el

-Se puede saber donde te habias metido? –pregunto el dirigiéndose a nosotras con las manos en los bolsillos- estaba preocupado

-Con mi nueva amiga en la azotea –dijo agarrándome por la espalda- no es genial?-dijo pausando-Oye Beth! –dijo incomoda Amie- por que no te vienes a hacer los deberes a mi casa?

-Ehh...Esto...- vacilé unos momentos- Esta bien,pero no podre estar mucho tiempo-dije haciendo sonreir a la chica

"Pasaron las horas y salimos del ,el cielo llora por que esta í esta vez con mi amiga y Amie pero la primera de estas se desvió dos seguimos andando,calladas la gran mayoria del ómodo,pense"

-Para que quieres que te ayude –dije rompiendo el hielo- De las chicas de la clase eres con la que mas habla,mas bien se lleva y hasta el otro dia os vi abrazados! –dije explotando por mis adentros en esta locura de aventura

-No es tan facil,ese abrazo no significo lo mismo para él que para mi- dijo con la cabeza agachada- lo entenderas...cuando lleguemos a mi casa –y segumios calladas hasta nuestro casa de abrió con la llaves y entró,no habia nadie y parecia todo muy ordenado,supongo que los residentes estaria fuera a esas horas.

-Oh!Lo siento lo estoy dejando todo sucio con mis zapatos! –exclamé- voy a dejarlos en la entrada!-me dirigí hacia alli y entonces alguien con las llaves abrio la puerta- Eh?

-Hola –dijo él no sorprendido  
-Beth te acuerdas de él,no? –dijo Amie algo nerviosa- nos lo hemos encontrado esta mañana en la clase,se llama Bryan y es mi hermanastro.

[Un rato después...]

-Betty~Como se hace este ejercicio?~ -dijo cansada de hacer deberes

-Oye Amie puedes parar de fingir ya que estamos en tu habitación y Bryan esta abajo viendo la tele –dije cortante- por que no me dijistes antes que erais hermanos?

-Hermanastros –rectifico ella rapidamente- siempre me cuesta decirlo...Ydespues de contarte lo que siento se me hace mas difícil aun...-dijo haciendo una breve pausa en un siliencio absoluto en el cual solo se escuchaba de fondo las noticias que tenia supuestamente puestas Bryan en la televisión en el piso de abajo- Si no fuera por eso yo le habria dicho ya mis sentimientos,pero asi es mas complicado

-Hay que ver... –suspire- Tengo que razonar sobre ello ha sido una vuelta a la situación-

-Entonces me seguiras ayudando?! –dijo ella sorprendida- Es increíble eres muy buena amiga Betty!~- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si!Si!Pero no llores! –le dije y me fije en mi reloj- Ah!Mira la hora que es!Tengo que irme! –dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y sentí que Amie me chikllaba algo de 'esta lloviendo a cántaros,ten cuidado!' asi que coji mi paraguas y sali de la casa añadiendo un 'muchas gracias,adios!'

"Lo que yo no sabia es que era una tormenta electrica de las fuertes y con el viento la cosa mas que corriese me mojaria igualmente y para mitad del camino mi paraguas salió volando disparado y lo perdí de vista en pocos segundos 'genial' pensé con toda mi dia mas llegue a casa mis padres me mataran,sobre todo mi madre si me ve empapada de arriba a paraguas barato."

-Estas bien? –me dijo alguien y de golpe pare de Bryan que me tapaba con un paraguas

-Que haces tu aqui?-pregunte estaba empapado y parecia haber corrido un largo tramo ya que respiraba profundas bocanadas de aire-oye...creo que eso deberia preguntártelo yo, te pareces a mi madre después de una clase en el gym...

-Ju,ju! –solto el entre risitas- hay que ver,porque sales de mi casa si hace este temporal?

-Necesito llegar a mi casa para estudiar y tu deberias hacer lo mismo- dije yo compartiendo el paraguas y empezando a andar

-Lo estaria haciendo si "alguien" no me hubiera obligado a venir contigo por que estaba preocupada –acabo el  
-Amie? –pregunte

-Claro,quien sino? –acabo él con una larga pausa mientras andabamos- me alegro que te hayas hecho amiga de ella- dijo algo cabizbajo- le cuesta mucho hacer amigas desde siempre por la popularidad que tiene entre los chicos...

-Si,ya me lo contó –dije rajante

-Y no te importa?-me miro el sorprendido

-En absoluto –dije cuando estabamos a la vuelta de la esquina en mi casa

-Eso me alegra –dijo sonriente- creo que nos vamos a llevar bien Lisbeth –dijo con una sonrisa algo infantil pero radiante y seductora

-Llamame Beth,todo el mundo lo hace –dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa- seguro que estaras bien?Parece que hasta el temporal a empeorado... –dije ¿preocupada?

-No te preocupes,estare bien gracias –dijo volteándose- Nos vemos mañana! –djio despidiéndose

"Llegue chorreando a mi casa y me fui directa a la ducha. Hay que ver como cambiaban las situaciones estrepitosamente con ese par de hermanastros que mañana sea mas tranquilo,hay examen a primera hora,tengo que estudiar,estudiar..."

[El dia siguiente]

"Al dia siguiente cuando llegué Sam estaba hablando con Amie alegro que tenga mas amigas y que ellas dos se lleven se añadió el hermano mayor de Sam,Luke,el cual no paraba de hablar con é y me senté en mi sitito para hacer el examen"

-

-Ahora recojeré los examenes –dijo la profesora de geografia que miraba el reloj frecuantemente para divisar la que a mi lado Amie se fijaba en mi examen.¿Copiando?No lo creo.

-Oye Betty! –dijo ella cuando la profesora salio del aula- como es que escribes tu nombre en siglas? –dijo di cuenta de que en eso se fijaba cuando miraba mi examen- la profesora te lo acepta?

-Lo hago desde siempre -dije guardando mis libros-Me gusta escribir cosas asi...

-Tengo una idea!- dijo ella muy alborotada- toma mi movil! –dijo dándomelo

-E-Eh? –dije confundida- para que quiero yo tu movil?

-Quiero que le envies por mensaje alguna cosa en siglas que llame a atención de mi hermanastro –dijo ella acercándose a mi para que nadie nos oyese-tienes todo el dia hasta que acabe el horario escolar!Me harias este favor? –dijo suplicándome a lo cual yo acabe aceptando.

-Chicas vamos al patio? –dijo Sam justo en el momento que sonaba el timbre

-Claro!-dijo Amie alegre,muy alegre estaba hoy...empeze a sospechar- te vienes Betty?

-No,tengo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca ya os alcanzaré –dije y me dirigí hacia allá.

"Me pregunto por que haran estanterías tan altas si no hay escaleras para alcanza r los libros mas é estirarme pero era imposible asi que opté por apoyarme en la estantería,pero esta cedió y se abalando encima mia con gran ferocidad"

-Cuidado! –dijo alguien y mientras me cubria con los brazos asustada Bryan alcanzó la estantería y la volvió a pone en su lugar- Es que solo haces cosas peligrosas? –me pregunto suspirando.

-L-lo siento –dije algo asustada- yo no...

-No importa,dijo el alcanzando uno de los libros mas altos- metafísica,cierto? –dijo entregándome el libro- la proxima vez, pide ayuda –dijo sonriendo,el tambien tenia un libro entre ó entre los estantes al vez aparece mas que lo he visto creo que tengo una idea sobre el mensaje.

[Unas horas despues]

-Al fin! –dijo Sam alegre estirandose en su pupitre

-3,2,1- contaba Amie alegre a mi lado del pupitre luego sonó el timbre- huyamos!-dijo recojiendo rapido- Os venis de camino a casa conmigo? –nos preguntó a mi y a Sam

-Yo tengo academia lo siento –dijo Sam y rapidamente se dirigió hacia mi

-Yo tengo que devolver el libro ya he consultado lo que necesitaba –dije y recojí mis cosas.-toma tu movil,ya le he enviado algo en siglas.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella alegre pero no tanto como esta mañ el movil y se fue junto con Luke-Extraño...- dije mirando por la ventana el dia nublado,por suerte la tormenta cesó ayer por la noche

-Vaya que juntos estan y se conocen hace de pocos dias... –dijo Sam con una sonrisa pillina- Nos era que a Amie le gusta mi hermano? –decia mientras salia de clase- adios Beth nos vemos mañana

-Adios...-dije y volvi a la biblioteca ya algo dejada para aquella hora asi que no pude pedir ayuda y estuve buscando una silla hasat que alguien me ofreció una

-Buscabas esto –dijo Bryan con una silla en mano

-Si...Acaso me sigues o es mi imaginación? –pregunte curiosa antes de que me pudiera arrepentir de mis palabras

-Vaya,que pregunta mas atrevida –dijo el sonriendo malicioso- para tu curiosidad no es lo que piensas,estoy por lo mismo que tu –dijo enseñándome el libro que habia visto antes

-Tenia que preguntarlo –dije cojiendo la silla rapidamente y poniéndola frente la estanterí alguna razon me empezaba a poner nerviosa esa situació yo hablando con el de un tema que realmente no se como ha salido y lo peor es que no hay nadie mas en el ~

-Te ayudo?- dijo Bryan de nuevo

-No hace falta puedo sola- dije

"Ya veo de donde saco el tengo que ponerme de puntillas...un poco mas...maldita sea por que soy tan bajita?.Mientras yo maldecia por mis adentros la silla se desequilibró y volvia a caerme"

-Ahhh! –dije antes de pisar el suelo pero aterrize encima de "algo" y sentí anlgo en mis labios

-Ouch!Oye eso duele! –dijo Bryan al poco de di cuenta que sin querer yo lo habia besado y me puse realmente y taparme la boca sonrojada es lo unico que hice en ese momento mientras el chico se levantaba- que te pasa? –dijo él como si nada

-M-mi...primer... –dije tartamudeando

-Beso? –dijo él me bloqueé sin saber que responder asi que tire el libro al suelo y empezé a correr en dirección a la salida de el su voz diciendo 'Espera Beth te dejas...' pero no escuche,algo pasaba en mi interior y no me agradaba en amor te distrae.

"¡No estoy equivocada! ¡No estoy equivocada! Yo...no estoy ¿por  
que...?¿¡Por que me siento asi?!Cálmate...cálmate...cálmate..."


End file.
